Because of Creepypasta
by Im Taehyun
Summary: Sunny adalah seorang penulis Creepypasta. Apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan permintaan penggemarnya? (Bad Summary) Jessica/Sunny (Death Character, Gore)


**"Because of Creepypasta"**

_._

_Present by : __임 태현_

_._

_Cast :_

_Jung Jessica_

_Lee Sunny_

_._

_Warning : OOC, Gore, Death Character, Squick._

_._

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

_R&amp;R_

_._

**_Happy Reading :_**

**_._**

Orang-orang tidak akan menyangka jika seorang wanita berparas cantik bernama Lee Soonkyu itu adalah sebuah penulis Creepypasta yang jenius dengan penname Sunny, dibalik kepala mungilnya itu tersimpan banyak ide-ide horror. Creepypasta tulisannya mempunyai ciri khas yaitu cerita yang berhubungan dengan tokoh wanita dan penyiksaan, sebut saja beberapa karya yang telah ditulisnya seperti: Bloody Marry, Robert the Doll, Gumiho, Beauty and the Wolf, Big eyes, dan masih banyak lagi. Soonkyu sangat menikmati saat jarinya bermain dengan tinta pena atau menari di atas papan keyboard, mungkin darah seorang penulis telah mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, dan sebuah fakta bahwa ternyata ibunya juga seorang penulis, dan novelis handal.

Soonkyu tinggal sendirian disebuah apartement sederhana yang berada di lantai 4 dengan nomor 13, terletak di daerah seputar Distrik Seoul. Bukan suatu kebetulan Soonkyu memilih tempat ini. Lokasinya yang tidak jauh dari Namsan Tower tempat dirinya biasa mencari imajinasi untuk karyanya dan juga angka-angka terkutuk yang disukainya.

Saat ini Soonkyu tengah membuka akun emailnya, berniat memeriksa beberapa email yang baru masuk, entah itu dari penerbit tempat dia biasa mengirim tulisannya, atau mungkin dari para pembaca blognya yang ingin mengomentari creepypasta postingnya di beberapa blog yang dimilikinya secara pribadi.

Matanya secara jeli memeriksa satu persatu email baru yang dia terima. Beberapa kali Soonkyu tertawa pelan saat membaca pesan dari penggemarnya yang terus-menerus meminta cerita baru.

Kedua maniknya mulai terfokus ke sebuah Email dengan nama yang belum dikenalnya. Secara perlahan dibukanya pesan tersebut dan mulai membacanya. Pesan tersebut berbunyi seperti ini:

Barbie Devil

Jessicajung

4 Jam yang lalu, 13:04

Hallo? Selamat malam Sunny-ssi, mungkin sangat tidak sopan menyapamu tengah malam seperti ini, saat kau mungkin telah tertidur dibalik selimut tebalmu. Aku adalah fans beratmu, aku telah membaca semua karya yang kau buat. Maafkan aku jika selama ini telah menjadi silent reader, aku belum mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk menulis komentar di blogmu, akan tetapi akhirnya aku malah memberanikan diri mengirim email ini.

Hmm, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu, mungkin ini sangat lancang, tetapi aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau mengabulkannya. Aku ingin sekali membaca sebuah creepypasta dengan kau dan aku sebagai karakternya, cxtetapi dengan sisi yang berbeda. Bisakah kau mengabulkannya? maaf jika ini mengganggumu, terima kasih banyak atas waktunya.

Soonkyu menaikan kedua ujung bibirnya setelah membaca email tersebut. kemudian dibalasnya pesan itu, menurutnya tidak ada salahnya mengabulkan permintaan yang terkesan unik itu. dengan cekatan dibukanya sebuah lembar kerja baru dan menuliskan sebuah judul disana. Tanpa ada yang tau seseorang menerima balasan Soonkyu tengah menyeringai di pojok sana.

"Arggghhh!" teriakan Soonkyu menggema di apartemen itu saat tanpa sengaja kedua matanya menangkap sebuah jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka tujuh, "Sial aku bisa terlambat." Gumamnya sambil bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau hari ini ada jam pagi, si tua bangka itu pasti akan mengomeliku." Soonkyu membuka kancing piama-nya sambil terus sibuk berceloteh sendiri, tanpa menyadari sepasang tangan bergerak dibelakangnya, dengan cepat membekap hidung dan mulut Soonkyu, memaksanya untuk menghirup zat Kloroform yang menempel di tangan sang pelaku hingga membuatnya jatuh pingsan.

Soonkyu siuman setelah beberapa menit, kondisinya kini terikat disebuah kursi dengan sebuah kain hitam yang menutup mulutnya membuatnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara erangan dan teriakan tidak jelas.

"Hallo Sunny-ssi, atau lebih baik jika ku panggil dengan nama aslimu saja, iya kan Lee Soonkyu?" intrupsi sebuah suara menghentikan aktivitas Soonkyu yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri. "Hkaww hkeka!" Soonkyu menatap tajam sosok itu. Membuat pelaku yang di tatap terkekeh "Kau santai saja Soonkyu-ssi, namaku Jessica tetapi terserah kau mau memanggilku apa. Pertama-tama aku ingin berterimakasih karena kau telah berniat menerima permintaanku. Sekarang mari kita buat sebuah plot yang indah." Jessica mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kemudian mendekati Soonkyu dan mengeluarkan sebuah cutter kecil dari saku jean bagian belakangnya. Soonkyu yang merasa terancam membulatkan kedua matanya dan berusaha keras untuk meloloskan diri dari ikatan-ikatan itu.

"Hkkophh Arrggghhh!" teriak Soonkyu keras saat ujung cutter itu menggores pipinya pelan, hingga mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir ke dagunya. Melihat itu, Jessica mendekatkan Wajahnya ketelinga kanan Soonkyu, membisikkan sesuatu disana "Jangan menangis Soonkyu-ssi, kecantikanmu berkurang saat kau menangis." Bisik Jessica, sambil meniup telinga Soonkyu hingga membuatnya bergidik.

Jessica kemudian Menjilat aliran darah itu, Soonkyu merasakan perih yang lebih dan berteriak keras. Cutter yang Jessica pegang bergerak lihai menyusuri tubuh Soonkyu, meninggalkan beberapa sayatan di kaki, tangan, punggung, dagu, dan dahi. Tempat-tempat yang tidak rentan terjadi pendarahan menjadi incaran Jessica. Untuk memperpanjang plot alasannya.

Cutter itu kini diarahkan menuju jari kanan Soonkyu. "Jari-jari ini sangat lentik dan indah Soonkyu-ssi, hufftt aku menjadi iri." Perlahan Jessica mengupas jari manis Soonkyu, membuat teriakan keras dan rintihan kesakitan keluar dari kedua belah bibir mungil Soonkyu. Jessica juga menggores jari jempol kanan, memotong jari tengah kanan, mengukir jari telunjuk kiri, dan mengiris jari kelingking kiri Soonkyu. Sang korban kini hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ayolah jangan seperti itu Soonkyu-ssi, ini tidak akan menarik lagi jika kau cepat mati." Ucap Jessica pelan. Entah keberanian dari mana, Soonkyu kembali menatap kedua mata berlian Jessica tajam. Sebuah senyuman kembali muncul di bibir Jessica, saat ditatapnya balas kedua mata Soonkyu yang tengah menatapnya tajam itu. "Soonkyu-ssi, kau tau? Bola matamu ini sangat cantik sekali. Bolehkah aku memintanya satu?" Tanya Jessica dengan ekspresi lugu yang dibuat-buatnya. Soonkyu yang mendengarnya langsung membulatkan kedua matanya dan menggeleng cepat.

"hmm, kau pelit sekali Soonkyu-ssi." Ucap Jessica kini dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat buat. "Kalau kau tidak mau memberikannya? aku yang akan mengambilnya dengan paksa darimu!" Seringai Jessica membuat Soonkyu shock. Kembali Soonkyu berusaha keras melepaskan tali-tali itu saat Jessica mengarahkan cutternya ke bola mata kanannya. Soonkyu menangis dengan bola mata kanan untuk yang terakhir kalinya saat Jessica mulai mencongkel mata itu. Dengan menusuknya di atas bola mata, kemudian menggoresnya dengan arah memutar pelan, tidak lupa teriakan histeris dari Soonkyu hingga bola mata itu terjatuh dan menggelinding kearah sepatu boot Jessica. Bola mata itu kemudian diambilnya dan diletakkannya di atas meja di dalam sebuah mangkuk kosong.

"Sudah Soonkyu-ssi, jangan menangis terus." Jessica mengecup bibir Soonkyu pelan berniat untuk menenangkannya. "Aku tau itu sakit, tetapi kau jangan menangis terus Soonkyu-ssi, aku tidak mempunyai permen atau balon disini." Ucap Jessica sok simpatik. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya. "atau begini saja …" ucapnya seraya mencongkel mata kiri Lee Soonkyu, membuat sang korban kembali berteriak histeris.

Jessica mengambil Bola mata kiri itu, kemudian membuka kain hitam yang sejak tadi menutup mulut Soonkyu. Jessica berbisik di telinga Kiri Soonkyu, "Dari pada aku memberimu permen, bagaimana jika aku memberimu bola matamu sendiri?" Ucap Jessica seraya menjejalkan Bola mata itu dimulut Soonkyu.

"Bagaimana rasanya? enak kan? kau mau lagi? Tetapi yang itu jatahku Soonkyu-ssi." retoris Jessica. "kurasa hari ini cukup menyenangkan. Selamat menulis Soonkyu—ssi." Jessica kemudian menusuk Jantung Soonkyu hingga tewas, mengulitinya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan mayatnya di apartemen tersebut dan hanya membawa bola mata kanannya.

Mayat Lee Soonkyu ditemukan seminggu setelahnya, saat sudah dalam keadaan membusuk. Tetangganya yang sejak awal curiga dengan bau busuk dari apartemen Soonkyu nekat mendobrak pintu apartemen itu dan menemukan Lee Soonkyu dalam keadaan mengenaskan tanpa jari kelingking, kulit, jari tengah dan bola mata.

Petugas kesulitan melakukan otopsi, dan keadaan mayat yang sudah membusuk mengakibatkan sidik jari pelaku sulit diidentifikasi. Tidak ditemukan barang bukti apapun kecuali sebuah kain hitam yang diduga dipakai untuk membekap korban.

Tetapi tidak ada yang sadar jika di pagi hari itu, sebuah kejadian janggal terjadi. Akun Sunny memposting sebuah creepypasta dengan judul "Barbie Devil" dan dengan cerita yang sama persis dengan apa yang telah menimpa Lee Soonkyu di dunia nyata, dan waktu postingan yang dikirim bertepatan dengan detik kematiannya. Berbagai komentar diberikan oleh pembaca setia Sunny.

Kini beberapa orang percaya jika Lee Soonkyu atau Sunny masih mengirimkan creepypasta ke beberapa penerbit ataupun blognya. konon Sunny masih terus menjadi seorang penulis. Dan dia akan mendatangi siapapun yang membaca ceritanya setelah 4 hari atau 13 hari tanpa menceritakan kembali cerita tersebut.

#END


End file.
